El Tango de Roxanne
by Damian1245
Summary: To be, or not to be? That.. is the question. Actually, the question with Gilbert is 'Why does Matthew never listen to me? ' ** WIP - Possible lemons involved - PruCan **
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **El Tango de Roxanne**  
>Fandom: <strong>Hetalia(alternate dimension where they aren't actually countries)**  
>Theme(s): <strong>Romance, angst, comfort, drama**  
>Pairing(s): <strong>PruCan**  
>Summary: <strong>To be, or not to be? That.. is the question. Actually, the question with Gilbert is 'Why does Matthew never listen to me?'**  
>Author's Notes: <strong>THIS IS A SAD FIC.. though it'll get better. Promise. lD**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe that it was happening again. Even after he had told the man time and time again, he still went back to that. The other times, it wasn't quite as bad, but this time... This time he had a very bad feeling about it all. It was just way too shady for him to be able to just sit there and let it happen. But what could he do? He knew what he had to do, but.. could he do it?<p>

*_Several hours earlier_*

"Matt, just hear me out! I've got a really bad feeling about tonight." The albino was following the blond man as he hurried around the room in search of his entertainer outfit for the night. With a heavy sigh, the blond turned to face the other man, arms crossed over his chest.

"We've had this conversation a million times, Gil. You always think something bad is going to happen." Gilbert shook his head, grabbing Matthew's shoulders so he couldn't turn away.

"It's different this time, Matt.. Please, just trust me this one night."

"I'm sorry. It's my job, it's what keeps me alive. I can't just abandon that!" With that said, Matthew pulled away from him and turned away, spotting his outfit and hurrying over. Gilbert was left with one hand raised, a saddened expression on his face. It had been this way for several years, ever since his best friend's parents were killed. The blond hadn't taken it too well, so he had sold himself to prostitution at one of the most prestigious strip clubs in the area. Gil had been trying for years to get him to stop, warning him that something bad was going to happen, but he had never listened.

"Look, Gil.. I'm happy that you're worried for me, but every night I work we have the same conversation. You say you have a bad feeling, I say you're imagining things and go to work. I come home, perfectly fine."

"Only when you have gentle handlers.." Matthew let out an annoyed sound, shoving at his friend's chest to try and get him out of the room.

"I'm so sick and tired of this! Just.. go!" Matt snapped at him, standing and staring up at the taller man with a glare. Gilbert stood in shocked silence for a long time before it finally hit him. Matt had never told him to go away before. In one swift movement, Gil had pushed Matthew back until they fell onto the bed, red eyes staring down into wide violet ones.

"I've been beside you for years, ever since that day.. Every single day, do know what I do while you're off selling your dick to horny jerks? I'm sitting outside your door, worrying myself until I'm physically sick," here, Gilbert paused, gazing off to take a shuddering breath, "I can't get you to stop going to this stupid place, but.. If you trusted me even just a little bit, please.. Tell them you're sick tonight and you don't want your 'clients' to catch it. Please. Something really bad is going to happen tonight, I can feel it in my bones." He gazed down at Matthew with pleading eyes, one hand on either side of him simply to keep him in place. After a few long, silent minutes, Matthew finally turned his head away with closed eyes.

"You know I can't lie.." he whispered. Gilbert let out a distressed scoff, pulling away and turning for the door. After everything they had been through, he didn't believe him.. Without turning back around, Gil picked up the nearest heavy object and sent it flying toward the window, a sickening feeling of pleasure washing over him when he saw the glass scatter over the carpet.

"Fine. Keep selling yourself, you fucking idiot.. I've loved you even before your parents were murdered, and this is what I've been putting up with? You're really.. a blind idiot.." With that said, Gilbert swept out of the room, racing through the house and slamming the front door shut once he crossed the threshold. He didn't know where he was running, and he didn't care.

Matthew stared at the bedroom door in shock, heart hammering in his head from the surprise of the window being broken. He had never once thought that Gilbert loved him.. He always thought he stayed by his side out of sympathy, and he was just fine with that. But now.. With the realization that the albino loved him for who he was and not who he was pretending to be.. Matthew shoved his hands into his face, shoulders shaking lightly.

"My god.. what have I done?"

* * *

><p>After a long time of thinking, Matthew had decided to go ahead and go to the club, fully ready to explain his late arrival and intending on quitting once the night was over. He had to make his money tonight, or else he'd never last through the week to find another job. He had completely forgotten the urgency in Gilbert's voice when he had begged him to stay at the house tonight, having been startled with the confession.<p>

Upon reaching the club, he had easily told his boss about the hold up and he had gone to working normally without a single mishap so far. Of course, the bad things always happen when it's least expected to..

A few hours into the night, as Matthew was taking his third break(he was rather distracted and had kept stumbling during his routines), a group of three or four rather large men had come into the club with an air of an almost murderous intent. Gilbert's words came rushing back to him then, and Matthew stood from the stool at the bar, getting ready to disappear into the back. The sound of a gun went off and he stiffened, watching with wide eyes as the bartender fell, blood pooling rapidly behind the bar. Everything erupted into chaos...

* * *

><p>Gilbert just couldn't shake that horrible feeling. He had fully intended on just going back to his own apartment to leave Matthew to his own devices, yet here he was - a block away from the club, his eyes glued on the doors. It had been quiet for too long, no one had gone in and no one had come out. He couldn't risk going through the front doors. He knew a way in, though, one that the bartender had let him use when he wanted to come watch Matthew dance without the blond finding out. He had to see what was going on, he just had to.<p>

Once he had found the hidden entrance, he was silent as death itself, creeping through the abandoned tunnel that ran under the club - it had been used as a cellar back in old times, and to sneak out massive amounts of alcohol. He could hear muffled voices now, his eyes fixed ahead of him anxiously. Peering through the back of one of the wine shelves, he could make out a small group of bigger guys - all with guns - and the group of dancers and patrons backed into a corner together. He didn't see Matt among them, but the feeling was still so strong.

His eyes caught the glimmer of blood, and he glanced down and almost let out a noise of surprise at finding the bartender dead behind the counter. But where was Matt? After searching with his eyes as widespread as possible, Gilbert knelt down, pushing a small door open and crawling out behind the counter, pushing the door shut quietly. The voices were much clearer now, but he wasn't paying attention to that. He made his way to the far end of the counter, ignoring the blood that started to seep into his jeans. Something stopped him in his tracks, a soft and frightened voice cutting off the mutterings of the other men.

"W-why are y-you doing this..?"

"Ehh? You have some guts there, pretty boy, talking so boldly."

"Yeah, do you want to be next to meet the same fate as the 'tender? Haha!"

"Hey, boys.. Since this one's got fight, how about we have a little fun with 'im?"

"No way, really?"

"Can we seriously, boss?"

"I don't see why not.."

Gilbert saw red, fists clenched when he heard the panicked cry of his childhood friend. In a flash, he stood and set a hand on the bar counter, propelling himself across it to slam a foot into one of the men's faces.

"You get your damn dirty hands off of mein Birdie! I vill not tolerate zis kind of shing anymore!" he snapped, throwing a fist at another of the astonished men. Everything fell into chaos again, guns blazing, punches and kicks being thrown, angry and frightened screaming filling the club within a few short moments.

And then, in the blink of an eye, it was over. A single gunshot filled the air, right before the last man went down. Matthew was backed up against one wall, hands over his ears and eyes shut tight. He flinched when a gentle hand touched his cheek, eyes opening slowly. Gil gave him a weak smile, one hand held tightly to a rapidly reddening spot at his side. Matt's eyes widened.

"Hey.. don't be.. scared anymore.. okay..?" Matthew had no words, his mind reeling. Gilbert had been.. he was..

"G.. Gil.."

Gil's vision blurred, his hand falling away from Matt's cheek as he stumbled back. Everything was spinning, his head feeling light. 'At least I saved Mattie..' was the last thought before everything lost focus, his mind descending into darkness. He fell forward, Matthew being quick to react as he grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"Gilbert! Gil! Wake up.. please! Gilbert!"

* * *

><p><strong>* * ~ Read and Review if you want to see part 2! lD ~ * *<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **El Tango de Roxanne**  
>Fandom: <strong>Hetalia(alternate dimension where they aren't actually countries)**  
>Theme(s): <strong>Romance, angst, comfort, drama**  
>Pairing(s): <strong>PruCan**  
>Summary: <strong>To be, or not to be? That.. is the question. Actually, the question with Gilbert is 'Why does Matthew never listen to me?'**  
>Author's Notes:<strong> The long awaited part 2 is here! :DDD Sorry for the long wait, I just had no muse whatsoever for fic writing! Hopefully this will hold you over for a while, eh?~

* * *

><p>The moment kept playing out in Matthew's mind, Gilbert getting shot when he was saving him. He stayed by the albino's hospital bed for weeks, losing sleep and always being forced to eat to keep up his own health. He stared at the sunken cheeks, watching the labored breathing as he had been for almost a month. He knew it had been that long, he had been counting the days.. the hours, the minutes.. and he had remembered being devastated when the doctor had said that Gil had fallen into a coma even before he got to the hospital.<p>

"Matthew?" A nurse tapped on the door, giving a forced smile to the man when he looked up and over at her. "You have a visitor, dear. He doesn't want to see Mr. Beilschmidt in such a state.. he asked if you would go over to the visiting area." Matt didn't look too pleased to leave his childhood friend's side, but he nodded.

"I'll be out in a moment, thank you." he whispered, not even able to smile at the woman as she left. He turned back to the bed, leaning over and kissing the top of the man's head.

"I'll be back soon, Gil, don't worry. Then I can finish reading that book, eh?" Matt's eyes teared up and he pulled away, standing slowly and rubbing at his face to try and get the tears off. He walked off into the hallway, holding onto his arm at the elbow as he tried not to stumble as he entered the visitor's area. As soon as he walked in, a pair of arms went around him tightly, and he stiffened until the scent of roses tickled his nose. He squirmed out of the arms, stepping back and waving a little.

"Hey, cousin. You're back from France already?" he muttered, and the other blond man gave him a worried look.

"I only just found out, Matt.. I'm so sorry. You haven't been sleeping well.. and you've been ignoring your food? I.. I know Gil wouldn't want you to do that to yourself.."

"I know.. Francis.. but... The nightmares. I just keep seeing it over and over. I can't sleep.. and it hurts when I eat."

"Well.. I brought you something that should be easy on your stomach. Will you eat with me? I.. I won't keep you from him for long, I promise."

"I guess so.."

* * *

><p>It was only about half an hour that Francis had stayed and visited, and Matt was half happy to see him leave. He had always been close to him, but after his parents had died, he had kind of gone into a rut that only Gil could bring him out of. He sat in the chair next to the bed again, a book in his lap and the steady sound of the heart monitor the only thing to disrupt his voice.<p>

"_'Coming to a rise, he could see his own Hill in the distance, and he stopped suddenly and said:_

_Roads go ever on,  
>Over rock and under tree,<br>By caves where never sun has shone,  
>By stream that never find the sea;<br>Over snow by winter sown,  
>And through the merry flowers of June,<br>Over grass and over stone,  
>And under mountains in the moon.<em>

_Roads go ever on_  
><em>Under cloud and under star,<em>  
><em>Yet feet that wandering have gone<em>  
><em>Turn at last to go home afar.<em>  
><em>Eyes that fire and sword have seen<em>  
><em>And horror in the halls of stone<em>  
><em>Look at last on meadows green<em>  
><em>And trees and hills they long have known.<em>

_Gandalf looked at him. "My dear Bilbo!" he said. "Something is the matter with you! You are not the hobbit that you were."_

_And so they cro-'_" Matt paused, glancing over at the bed and blinking at the man on the mattress. He could have sworn he had seen him move, his hand was in a different spot than it had been. Was the beep from the heart monitor a little bit faster? He stared for a long time, the silence pushing at his mind. After a few moments, he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, leaning back in the chair and pulling his glasses off.

"Geez, Matt. You're really desperate if you think he'd wake up after this long.." he muttered to himself, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. He closed the book and set it over on the table, crawling up onto the bed next to the man and reaching over to click off the lamp. He put his arm around Gil's chest, eyes closed and face buried in his shoulder. A nap would be nice. He just hoped that nightmare wouldn't pop up again.

* * *

><p><em>It was completely dark - nothing around to light the way, but there was still that soft glow that seemed like you could see everything for miles on. Matt was alone, staring off in the distance, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and one of his old hockey jerseys. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm either, and he felt sluggish. This was a dream he'd had back when his parents died, why was he having it now?<em>

_"Don't tell me.. is Gil.. d.. dead..?" His voice seemed to echo through the void, bouncing off of unseen walls and obstacles. He sank to his knees, the sluggish feeling bearing down on him heavier and heavier. It felt like he was going to be pushed into the floor at this rate, and it was actually starting to hurt. Pins and needles started up through his arms and legs, and his eyes snapped open._

* * *

><p>Matthew sat up quickly, head spinning and gasping for breath. He winced, letting out a whine when he picked up his arm to see an IV in it. He wasn't changed or anything, though, and he made a mental note to talk to the doctor about sneaking something like that while he was asleep. He didn't need treatment, he was fine.<p>

"Hey.. welcome back to consciousness, Mattie." The blond's eyes went wide, his heart hammering in his chest as he turned his head and saw red eyes. Open red eyes and a cocky smile on a much better looking face than when he had fallen asleep. His eyes watered and he shot forward to wrap the other into a hug, ignoring the pull of the IV and the sudden spike in Gilbert's heart monitor.

"Gil.. oh god.. Gil, you're awake.. You're alive.." he whispered, sobbing quietly against the hospital gown. The albino gave a quiet laugh, hugging Matt back with weak arms.

"Of course I'm alive. I wouldn't let something like that take me down. You know me. But.." Gil paused, moving his hand to lift Matt's chin a bit. "How long have I been gone?"

"..A month, Gil. You were in a coma before we got to the hospital. Y-your wound is healed.. b-but you were still.. still.. o-oh god I'm so g-glad you're awake.."

"It's alright, Matt.. I'm here. I won't leave again.. I promise you that.."

* * *

><p><strong>* * ~ Read and Review! ~ * *<br>_( Should I do a part 3?~ ;3 )_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **El Tango de Roxanne**  
>Fandom: <strong>Hetalia(alternate dimension where they aren't actually countries)**  
>Theme(s): <strong>Romance, angst, comfort, drama**  
>Pairing(s): <strong>PruCan**  
>Summary: <strong>To be, or not to be? That.. is the question. Actually, the question with Gilbert is 'Why does Matthew never listen to me?'**  
>Author's Notes:<strong> Dear god I'm so sorry it's taken so long. I've actually had this sitting on my computer for AGES.. and I totally forgot to post it. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. *bows a million times* Also, please review and tell me if you'd like to see a lemon scene or skip around to a proposal? (Also I'm sorry it's so short. Muse runs dry sometimes, you know?)

* * *

><p>Gilbert had eaten more than a month's worth of missed meals already, and was doing well in physical therapy. The bullet had hit the hip and sliced clean through, so the break had been clean, but it had damaged the bone to the point where he had to get a metal joint placed to give him control over his leg again. It had taken some getting used to, but after another month or so, he was almost walking like normal. And not once had he ever separated himself from Matthew.<p>

Matthew had seriously thought about getting a job to pay for all the hospital time that he and Gil had, but was pleasantly surprised when he heard that Gilbert had been given disability. That gave him all the time in the world to be with his new lover, and they went to the albino's physical therapy every day. He was so happy to see that Gil was trying his hardest to gain control over his body, that strong spirit of his making up for the long month he had been nearly lifeless in that coma. It was really amazing to see.

* * *

><p>"It's a surprise, ok? Just stand over there with your eyes closed."<p>

"Gil.. I swear if you got something.."

"..Well I did. But that's not the birthday gift that I'm giving you right now. That'll be later."

"Gilbert..!"

"Sh! Just.. just stand over there. C'mon, Mattie. Humor me."

"..Oh fine. Here, my eyes are closed."

"No peeking."

"Gil.."

"Alright, alright!" The albino let out a slight chuckle, making sure that Matt's eyes were closed nice and tight before he grabbed either arm of his wheelchair. He had been waiting for the perfect time to show Matt what he had been working on all the nights that he had stayed up past the blond falling asleep. All of this.. would be worth it to see the look on Matt's face. He made sure his grip was firm, pushing with all his strength to get up out of the chair and stand without the aid of anything around him. He shuddered, biting his lip as he walked slowly over to the other.

"Gil? It's quiet.. should I be worried?"

"You can open your eyes now.." Gilbert watched those violet blue eyes blink open and widen in shock at finding his own face so close. He waited as the other processed what he had done, and he cracked a grin when Matt's smile brightened his face.

"Gilly! You.. you walked that far.. all by yourself? Oh.. Gil..!" He let out a grunt as he was hugged, actually managing not to stagger and fall as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man's body.

"I've been practicing when I couldn't sleep. I wanted to surprise you on your birthday.." he whispered, kissing Matt's neck and pulling away a bit with blushing cheeks. "And.. you'll get your other present later. I think you'll like it."

"Oh, Gil.. I have what I want, though.. you didn't have to get me anything."

"But it makes me happy to see you smiling. I always want to see you smiling, no matter what."

"Gilly.."

Gilbert laid with his back on the bed, holding Matt's body close to his with an arm. His thumb stroked the other's shoulder softly, the silence being quite welcoming at the moment. But of course, he had to break it somehow. He shifted a bit, raising an arm and reaching under the pillow to pull out a small white box with a simple dark blue bow on top. He was pleased to see Matt's interested face look up at him.

"I did say I got you something. But.. if you're really that worried, I didn't spend any of our money on it. It's actually something a lot more expensive than anything I would have found in a store." Gil sat up slowly, shifting so that he was against the headboard, Matt in his lap. He handed him the box, smiling and motioning for him to open it. The blond slowly pulled the lid off the box, showing a small black and silver cross on a silver chain. It had a few nicks and dings decorated over it, and some of the black paint was chipped away, but you could tell it was genuine and probably a family heirloom.

"This is your lucky necklace.. you.. You would give me this?" Matt asked, turning his bewildered gaze on the other. Gil gave him a warm smile, nodding eagerly.

"It's been in my family since the days of the Teutonic Knights. When I first saw my vati wearing it, I had always wanted it. And you know.. this can be used as a promise ring.. until I can get out and get you a real ring." Gilbert's smile grew as he spoke, seeing the love in Matthew's eyes making his own heart swell. He just felt so good when he saw Matt like this.

"I don't.. know what to say. I.. t-thank you, Gilly." Matt pulled the necklace out of the box, unclasping it and turning halfway to allow the other to hook it on around his neck. He turned back to face Gil after a moment, fingers on the cross lovingly. "I'll wear it always." The sweet moment passed quickly, though, as Gilbert grabbed the other and pushed him onto his back on the bed. He smirked down at the surprised face, licking his lips slowly.

"Of course.. I have one more present for you, liebe," he whispered, leaning in and kissing Matt softly. The only struggling that went on was Matt trying to free his arms from under the other, sliding them up around Gil's neck to hug him closer. He broke the kiss after a moment, panting softly against the pale lips.

"A-ah.. I think.. I'll like t-this present.. o-oui?" Matt whispered, his eyes only open slightly and glazed over with half-hidden lust. Gil let out a low chuckle, kissing him softly again and letting out a soft purr.

"Ja.. I think you will."

* * *

><p><strong>**~ Remember to Read and Review! C: ~**<br>**


End file.
